Two Worlds Collide
by jenna1505
Summary: The Doctor and Amy take a trip to earth but find themselves on the wrong earth. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

A trolley was wheeled across a dark ward with an unconscious body lying on top the bed. Dr. Chambers, a middle aged grey haired man, pushed the trolley accompanied by a young nurse called Sarah. He pushed the trolley to the far end of the ward and moved it into the empty bay.

"This is getting ridiculous now," said Dr Chambers.

"How many now, Doctor?" asked Sarah.

"This would be the sixth now. Six people, all unconscious and all covered in sores."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Blood tests come back normal. All scans are normal. I don't have a clue what's wrong with these people."

"What are we going to do?"

"I can't just leave them but I can't treat them because I don't know what it is. I've called in some experts from America and they're flying over as we speak."

"So all we can do is wait for them to arrive then?" asked Sarah.

"All we can do is wait."

Doctor Chambers and Sarah walked out of the ward. Before Dr. Chambers left however he swore he saw the hand of the nearest patient move.

"So where are we going now Doctor?" asked Amy as the Doctor ran around flicking switches as he flew the TARDIS through the time vortex.

"I was thinking maybe a trip back in time. Not sure where so I set the controls to random. Don't know where, but it's more fun that way."

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked sending the Doctor and Amy to the floor. The Doctor jumped up and ran to the TARDIS monitor.

"What was that?" asked Amy rubbing her head.

"I may have just hit the 1960's but that's alright. We're still on track to the past."

The TARDIS stopped flying and the Doctor ran to the door followed by a sore Amy.

"Anything could be out there." Said the Doctor. "Could be war time, could be Victorian time, may even be round about the Egyptian time. I still love this bit."

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to find himself in a London council estate. Amy followed him out.

"Or it could be a council estate from what looks like the 21st Century." said Amy.

"This isn't what I was expecting either, but the TARDIS goes where it wants to. I was expecting a bit more ancient history than this. Doesn't matter though, come on."

"Where you going?" asked Amy.

"I'm going to explore."

"But this is the earth, 21st Century, I've already seen this."

"So have I but it doesn't stop me."

The Doctor and Amy walked further into the council estate. They were surrounded by blocks of flats with washing hanging outside of windows. A group of children where playing football while a group of mothers stood chatting. The Doctor stopped abruptly in the middle of the estate.

"Do you ever get the feeling you've been somewhere before?" asked the Doctor looking around at his surroundings.

"What like déjà vu?"

"Exactly like déjà vu."

"Why?" asked Amy. "Have you been here before?"

"I think I have."

The Doctor continued looking around him, trying to find something to remind him where he was. He turned one last time and found it. Up in a second floor window was a blonde haired woman. The Doctor just stood and stared.

"Doctor are you alright? What is it?"

"It's the Powell Estate. We've landed in the Powell Estate."

"And you know this how?"

"You see that woman up there, the blonde one in the window?"

"Yeah"

"She's Rose, Rose Tyler. She's an old friend of mine."

"Well why don't you go and see her?"

"We must have landed early 2000's. I can't go and see her because she hasn't met me yet. She won't even meet this Doctor she meets a younger, different me. I wonder what year it is?"

The Doctor ran over to the group of mothers.

"Sorry to bother you but, what year is it?"

"Are you crazy?" asked one of the mothers.

"Long night last night, still a bit hungover."

"It's 2010."

"What?"

"You really must be hungover, mate."

The mothers walked away from the Doctor and Amy walked over to him.

"It can't be 2010."

"Why not?" asked Amy.

"Because in 2010 Rose Tyler isn't in this world. She's in a parallel world with her mum, dad and."

The Doctor spun around and looked back up at the window where Rose was now joined by a man. That man was the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler was sitting in the living room of her mum's flat playing with her two year old baby brother Tony. Jackie, her mother, walked in with two mugs of tea.

"Got a job yet?" asked Jackie.

"Mum I have a job"

"Working at UNIT is not a job."

"I get paid don't I? I like it there, it's kind of like the adventures of the TARDIS without the travelling."

"I suppose he's still working?"

"Yes but he'll be here in time for dinner don't worry."

"He better be. You're dad's gonna be late too."

The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. The Doctor appeared in the doorway of the living dressed in his usual suit, trainers and long coat. This Doctor was the half human, half time lord Doctor, that had decided to live with Rose in the parallel world. He crossed the room, sat next to Rose and kissed her.

"How was work? asked Jackie.

"We're getting news of some trouble at Greenfield hospital. Bit shady at the moment but apparently they've got some patients with some unusual symptoms. Don't know what it is, but I'll deal with it in the morning. What's for dinner the, Jackie?"

"Shepherd's pie."

Jackie walked into the kitchen leaving the Doctor and Rose alone with Tony.

"Mum's in that mood again. She wants me to get a proper job."

"You have a job."

"That's what I told her. She won't listen to me though."

"You just got to convince her that you've got a good job."

Rose and the Doctor sat in silence watching the six o'clock news. Rose wasn't really paying attention when she heard a familiar sound. The sound of the TARDIS floated in through the open window. She ran to the window looking for that blue box. Apart from some kids and their mums, the only people on the estate was a man in a tweed jacket and a red haired girl in a short skirt.

"What is it Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"I heard the TARDIS."

"That's not possible. He can't come back, you know that. I know how he thinks and he doesn't want to have to say goodbye to you a third time."

The Doctor got up and crossed the room to join Rose at the window.

"I would know if the TARDIS was here and it's not." said the Doctor. "Look outside, there's no TARDIS and there's no Doctor."

Rose watched as the man and woman turned around and stared straight at them.

"This is not happening." said the Doctor. "This cannot be happening."

"What is going on Doctor?" asked Amy.

"You know when I told you that I crashed into the 60's. I think we fell through a crack in time and space instead. We're in a parallel world."

"There are parallel worlds?"

"Yeah, this earth is the same as yours but the lives of the people are different. People who are dead in your world could be alive in this world. Poor people in your world could be rich in this one, anything can happen."

"You're friend Rose then, how did she get here?"

"She came here after an incident. Long story but she's here and saying goodbye to her was one of the hardest things I've ever done and I've done it twice. It's not her I'm concerned about, it's him."

"Who is he anyway?"

"He would be me."

"What? How can he be you?"

"That is what I looked like before I regenerated. That Doctor is half human half time lord, long story again. We can't be here, we should just go."

Just as the Doctor and Amy started walking towards the TARDIS Rose ran out of the nearest block of flats followed by the other Doctor.

"Rose it's not here, come back inside." shouted the other Doctor.

"I swear I heard it, it's definitely here."

The Doctor and Amy watched as Rose ran around the corner where the TARDIS was parked.

"It's here, it's really here." shouted Rose. The other Doctor ran over and found himself in front of the blue box.

"That's impossible."

"Where is he then? Where's the Doctor?" asked Rose looking around.

"Shouldn't we go over Doctor?" asked Amy.

"She won't recognise me."

"You could try, you never know."

The Doctor stood for a minute and then making his mind up, walked over to the TARDIS.

"Hello Rose," said the Doctor. Rose spun around to face the Doctor and Amy.

"Do I know you?" asked a puzzled Rose.

"I think you do. We met in a shop, travelled about a bit, saw some amazing stuff all inside that box."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, hello."

"You regenerated again." said Rose walking towards him.

"Yeah."

"You look younger."

"Yeah."

"You got another friend too, I see."

"Ah yes, this is Amy, Amy Pond. Amy Pond meet Rose Tyler."

"Hello." said Amy.

"How are you?" asked the Doctor.

"Good, we work for UNIT now, that's me and him."

She pointed at the other Doctor who was a little way off on his phone. He stopped talking and walked over to them.

"There's been a development at the hospital. There's been another five patients admitted in the last hour, it's getting out of hand. I have to go back to work."

"I'll come with you, mum won't be happy though."

"Oh, is Jackie still here?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, she is."

"Sounds interesting this case of yours, mind if we tag along?"

"Yeah, we could always do with another Doctor." said Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

The two Doctors, Amy and Rose all sat in a black SUV as the other Doctor drove.

"So then, explain this case of yours then," The Doctor asked.

"A few days ago a man was admitted to hospital unconscious and covered in sores. All tests came back normal. Basically this man was healthy yet in hospital unconscious," said Rose. "It doesn't end there though, since then another ten patients have been admitted. Nothing connects them."

"Except the fact that they're all in hospital," said the Doctor. "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Not until we get a closer look at them," said Rose.

"So where are we going then?" asked Amy.

"A couple of miles outside of central London to Greenfield hospital. It's a private hospital and the perfect hiding place for these patients."

The black SUV drove up outside of the hospital and Amy, Rose and the two Doctors climbed out of the car. They walked to the hospital and entered the light and airy reception. Behind the reception desk sat a young woman. Rose and the other Doctor flashed their UNIT badges.

"Hello, we work for UNIT and have had reports about some patients admitted recently with strange symptoms," said the other Doctor.

"I was told only to allow the American experts in."

"Ah, that would be us," said the Doctor flashing his physic paper at her. "The Doctor and Amy Pond, American experts. We called UNIT in for help."

"You don't sound American."

"Just moved over there, still got the accent."

"Whatever, I'll call Doctor Chambers."

Within five minutes they were all upstairs on the ward full of unconscious patients with Doctor Chambers. The Doctor walked over to the nearest patient getting his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. He scanned the patient with the screwdriver.

"What's that? What are you doing to that patient?" asked Doctor Chambers.

"It's my scanner, just doing a general scan."

"We've done every test we can, there's nothing wrong with them."

"This is a special scanner though."

"And what does your special scanner say?"

"It says there's nothing wrong with him." The Doctor continued to scan the rest of the patients.

"What are you going to do? Can you help them?" asked Doctor Chambers.

"We can once we figure out what connects them together," said the other Doctor.

"There's nothing connecting them, we've tried everything," said Doctor Chambers.

"Not everything," said the Doctor from the end of the ward. "You're missing the obvious connection. They all have the same blood type, every single one of them is B+."

"Blood type? Something as simple as that?" asked Rose. "How did you miss that?" she asked Doctor Chambers.

"Sometimes you can stare the answer in the face and still miss it," said the other doctor. "Can you leave while we work please?"

"Why?" asked Doctor Chambers.

"Because we've just flown in form America and would like some privacy while we work please," said the Doctor.

With one last suspicious look Doctor Chambers left the ward.

"So what do we do now?" asked Amy. "You know the link so do you cure them now?"

"It's not as simple as that," said the Doctor. "Yes we know the link but that doesn't tell us what's wrong with them, could be anything."

"We can narrow it down by using this," said Rose getting a scanner out of her bag. "This will detect and medical condition in the world. This will tell us what we're dealing with."

Together with the other Doctor they slowly moved the scanner over the nearest patient. When they finished they watched the screen for the results.

"So what are we dealing with?" asked the Doctor.

"According to this, this patient is healthy," said Rose.

"Try the other patients."

They continued scanning all the patients and every time the scanner said they were healthy.

"What is going on?" asked Rose.

"Well this proves my theory then," said the Doctor.

"What theory?" asked Amy.

"The one I've had all along. This isn't human, it's alien."

"Alien? How can you be so sure?" asked Amy.

"Because I'm always right. This screams alien technology. Healthy humans who are obviously not healthy, it's alien. The question now however is who is behind this and why?"

"We can figure that out back at UNIT headquarters," said Rose.

As they left the hospital above them some ? feet a spaceship hovered behind the moon watching their every move.


End file.
